


damp with water

by ilovebisexualicons



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Coming Out, First Kiss, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Homophobia, I love yous, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebisexualicons/pseuds/ilovebisexualicons
Summary: Alec dares Magnus to kiss him, and he's happy to oblige.





	damp with water

Magnus licked his chapped, pink lips before breaking into a smile and raising a cigarette to his mouth. “Aren’t you even a little scared about how pissed off your dad will be if he sees that?” asked Alec. Magnus shook his head as he inhaled before taking the cigarette out and blowing the smoke in Alec’s face, who scrunched his face up by the gesture. 

“I am slightly scared, but, I’m up for taking risks,” replies Magnus and Alec knew what he was referring too. For as long as they’ve known each other, they had always played a single game. ‘D or D.’ They used to play T or D but after awhile, they were only picking dares and decided to change it to D or D. Some of they dares they made each other do were, sometimes, slightly dangerous at times but 99.8% of the time, it was harmless. 

“Oh, really?” teased Alec with a slight smile. Magnus rolled his eyes but nodded as he raised the cigarette to his mouth again. He wasn't really a fan of cigarettes but he always used one when he was stressed, which is now. “Any dare at all?” Magnus nodded again, “I dare you to kiss me.”

The dare wasn't out of the blue, of course, but it was certainly random. They had kissed before − Well, Magnus had kissed him − on the cheek and forehead, but never on the lips. Magnus doesn't mind, though. In fact, it's something that he has always dreamed of. Magnus' smiled went even wider, trying his best to play it off cool. “On the lips?” He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

“On the lips,” repeated Alec though his wasn't a question, but a statement. “Unless you're too scared?” Magnus put the cigarette in the ash pan beside him before looking at Alec and scoffing.

“Challenge accepted, Lightwood,” replied Magnus. He scooted closer to Alec, his legs still crossed, and began to lean forward. He saw how Alec's pupils dilated, and soon, only a thin ring was left hazel colored. For a second, Magnus thought that Alec felt what he did. Only for a second. But, Magnus was surprised about how long a second could last. 

When Magnus' eyes fluttered shut, followed by Alec's, and their lips touched, Magnus felt the spark electrocute through them. Magnus felt sort of dizzy the whole time as his lips moved with Alec's. The way his lips were damp with the water he drank and how they tasted like strawberries, something they had been eating before. Alec was the one to pull away first, sadly, and Magnus tried his best not to look disappointed. 

As they stayed put in their position with Magnus still leaned in and Alec slightly backed away, their breaths mingled together as their eyes switched gazes from each other's eyes to lips. Magnus' heart was beating so hard he felt like it would explode out of his chest. He was about to lean back, thinking that Alec was just frozen in place before he leaned forward and captured Magnus' lips with his. 

When they pulled back from their kiss, it wasn't because they felt like the kiss should end. Nor was it the fact that they had regretted that moment, but because they needed oxygen. They wanted to continue kissing, wanted to continue to feel each other's lips, wanted to continue to swipe their tongues across each other, wanted to continue to pull slightly at each others hair, but they couldn't. 

“What do you think people's reaction would be if they found out we had been kissing?” asked Alec, hesitantly. Magnus was positive that he was bisexual himself, even though he was 12 and 'naive', and after the kiss, Magnus has realized that Alec may be the same as him. Bisexual, or maybe gay. “Is it allowed?”

“I'm not sure,” responded Magnus. He had never seen men hold hands, kiss each other, or even sit as close together on a bench as Magnus and Alec do. It had always been a man and a woman. In TVs, books, real life. “My parents are unsupportive of homosexuality.”

“Mine too,” Alec sighed, “I think,” He shrugged and looked down at his hands which were placed in his lap, locked together. “But, we're good at keeping secrets. We don't have to tell anyone.”

“We don't,” Magnus felt his heart die a little inside but decided to ignore it. It wasn't like he could do anything. Him and Alec together, as a couple, wasn't allowed. That was how the world worked, for some reason, and as much as they both hated it, they couldn't change it. They never could. 

“But…” started Alec. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times as he tried to find the right words. “But, that doesn't mean I didn't like it. I like kissing you, and I'd… like to do it again.”

Magnus' lips rose into a smile and he nodded, “And I, you,” replied Magnus. Alec's face broke out into a grin and he chuckled lightly, and Magnus thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. When Alec opened his mouth to speak up again, they heard a faint 'Magnus!' from inside the house and they both sighed in disappointment. This was where their night came to end. “I will see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Alec smiled and they pushed themselves off the ground. When they were standing and on the porch, Magnus leaned into peck Alec's lips before opening the door and walking in. He waved with a small smile. “Goodnight, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus closed the door shut, locking it behind him. He could make out the faint outline of Magnus in the wave glass and saw him skip towards the stairs before disappearing around the corner. 

Alec smiled and walked off the porch, down the path. On his way, he looked around to desperately find a couple of two men or two women. Preferably holding hands or kissing, but he found none. He wasn't going to lie, he was disappointed. He wanted to be able to walk around with his hand locked with Magnus', but he didn't know if it was allowed. Was it normal?

When Alec got home that day, he immediately went into the living room where his mother and father sat. “Hey, mom and dad?” They both raised their head from the newspaper in their hand. “Is kissing another boy normal?” He saw his father cast a glance Maryse who had a smile on her face. 

“Of course it is, Alexander,” She let her newspaper drop onto the couch. “Not everything is man and woman. If you have feelings for a boy, or you kiss him, then it's okay,” Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek before looking over at his father who had a grimace on his face. 

“Dad?” said Alec when he got no reply from 

He sighed and closed his newspaper as well. “I don't think that it is right, Alec,” Maryse's head snapped towards his. “I find it, honestly, disgusting and so do many others,” Alec's breath caught in his throat as tears began to well up in his eyes. 

“Robert!” snarled Maryse. He only gave her a sideways glance before standing up and walking away. She looked back at him with sympathy showing in her eyes, “Pay no mind to him, Alec. He doesn't agree, along with others, but they do not matter. If you love boys, you shouldn't need anybody's opinion to affect that, okay?” Alec nodded with a smile. 

“Thank you, mom,” replied Alec. He gave her one last smile before walking out of the room and running up the stairs, immediately grabbing his phone which had been in charge. He pressed on his speed dial, and they picked up on the second ring. “Hey, Magnus!”

“Hello, Alexander,” replied Magnus from the other side of the phone. Alec could tell Magnus had a smile on his face by the tone of his voice. Magnus' smile, in Alec's opinion, was one of his best features. He was beautiful. “To what do I owe the pleasure of receiving a call from you?”

“I asked my mom and dad about the whole 'If liking boys is okay' thing, and she said it is! My dad isn't supportive, but my mom said that some people agree with it and others don't,” explained Alec with a grin as he flopped onto his king size bed with black sheets.

“That's great, Alexander,” replied Magnus, and Alec knew something was wrong. He could tell, somehow. 

“What's wrong, Magnus?” Alec furrowed his eyebrows and sat up straighter in his chair. When the other end of the phone was silent, Alec took the phone away from his ear to check if it was still on call, and it was. “Magnus?” He heard a sigh. 

“I'm sorry, Alexander,” He heard the distress in his voice, “I told my parents today that I am bisexual, and… My mom was supportive as well. I don't think she likes me being this way, but she loves me no matter what so she doesn't care, but my father…” Magnus took a deep breath. “He… called me an abomination, and called me greedy because I apparently couldn't get the girls.”

“What?! That's insane!” Alec felt horrible. Because of what his parents said, and because of the fact that they both disagreed with him liking boys and girls. His mom loved him, yes, but she didn't support him. Didn't support us. “You don't believe them, do you?” Silence. “Magnus…”

“I know I shouldn't but… If your parents don't accept you then it sucks more than ever,” said Magnus. “I know your dad doesn't support it, and I wasn't trying to be harsh or anything.”

“No, no, it's okay. But, you aren't an abomination. You're amazing and a special person to have in somebody's life,” Alec felt himself blushing slightly at his own words, but he couldn't care less. It was true. Magnus was a special person, and Alec loved him for it. 

“Thank you, Alexander,” replied Magnus. Alec smiled. “I better be going off to bed now. I need my beauty sleep.”

“I understand,” said Alec. He heard Magnus sigh and a couple shuffles were done before the line was quiet, only their breathing making a noise. “Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?” 

“I love you.” Magnus smiled and closed his eyes. 

“And I love you.” Alec felt his heart beating faster. “Goodnight, Alec.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
